


Come Here and Finish What You Started

by Exquisiteliltart



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 06:51:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3318059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exquisiteliltart/pseuds/Exquisiteliltart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma is not a fan of Valentine's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Everyone wanted to know what Emma's plans were for Valentine's Day. She didn't think the holiday was a big deal, but apparently the rest of Storybrooke though thought it was the end all be all. It must be all that true love that everyone in town is hopped up on. They probably put it in the water. Emma was trying to focus on her job as Sheriff even though it seemed people had forgotten she had a town to keep crime free.

She pushed aside the box of chocolates and little stuffed teddy bear holding a plush heart with a sigh. The tag cryptically read: 'Enchanted chocolates for use on Valentine's Day –from: your fairy godmother.'

What the hell was wrong with people? The bear was kind of cute, though she was afraid to eat the chocolates. She thought about bagging one up and sending it off to the crime lab to have tested. She wondered if pixie dust was traceable.

There hadn't been any crazy egomaniacal all powerful witches or wizards wreaking havoc on the town in a few weeks so things were feeling kind of boring, but that's how Emma was starting to prefer it. She just needed a breather. Valentine's Day was still almost a week off, but the subtle and not so subtle hints that had been dropped on her to make some kind of declaration about her stance on the day started early that morning.

Her first mistake was heading to Granny's for coffee and breakfast and finding the diner looked like Cupid himself had gone on a bender and puked red and pink sparkle hearts all over.

"Just some festive decorations to drum up business," Ruby had shrugged and smiled when Emma gawked at her tied up a big red heart balloon to the cash register. "We're taking reservations for couples for our four course Valentine's day special. Want to make one for you and your boyfriend?"

Emma had tapped her fingers impatiently on the desk and smiled as politely as she could, even though she was sure it looked more like a grimace. "Uh no, I'm good."

"I see you're waiting for him to make the reservation. Let the guy spoil you," Ruby winked and sashayed off to sprinkle heart shaped confetti down on the bar.

That wasn't the case at all actually. She was pretty sure Hook didn't know about Valentine's Day and she hoped to keep it that way. She hoped to keep him away from her. Their relationship was non-existent and it was just a matter of avoidance at this point.

As she made her way to the station she ran into Archie and he smiled and greeted her warmly like usual and then lowered his voice and waggled his eyebrows, "You know I've got a Valentine's Day special running at my office if you're interested."

Emma wasn't interested, per se, she was curious about what sort of Valentine's Day special a therapist could offer. "Um, what kind of deal is it?"

"I recently got an online certificate in couple's therapy including sex therapy. I'm still new at it, but I helped Granny and her man work through his erectile dysfunction. There are plenty of ways to be intimate that don't involve sex," Archie switched his umbrella to his other hand and bounced on the balls of his feet. "You know where to find me."

"Okay," Emma shuddered and let the scary visuals dissipate before she walked down to the station. As soon as she sat down the text messages started. First, dear old mom asking if Emma could babysit baby Neal so she and Charming could have a Valentine's date night. Then a second message popped up letting her know about the four course dinner at Granny's. Then a third message back tracking and fishing asking if Emma already had special plans of her own they could always ask Belle to watch Neal. The fourth message was a winky face.

Her finger hesitated over the buttons as she thought about typing a few a different responses, all of which conveyed her loathing for the 'holiday' at hand. Then she thought better of it and pushed her phone aside.

It beeped again and Emma rolled her eyes wondering at how she could delicately ask her loving mother to back off. So far her Valentine's Day plans were to sit in her apartment with a movie and a pint of ice cream. Alone.

The message on her phone was not from her mom, but from her son: "Ma, you are going to do something with Mom on Valentine's Day, right?"

"What? Why?" Emma typed out in stunned confusion.

When the message came back Emma could almost see Henry rolling his eyes at her the same way she did at her own mother's nonsense. "Cause she's been listening to a lot of Taylor Swift in her bedroom and crying."

"Okay?"

"You promised to help her find her happy ending, and she's NOT happy right now."

Yeah, she didn't need to be reminded of that fact. It had been months since Robin Hood hit the high road and Regina still seemed to be her usual mopey sad sack of a self. Emma had tried and tried to find the damned Author, whoever he was, but every meager clue led to a dead end.

Emma took a long drink of her coffee and squirmed in her seat. It wasn't that she had given up, it was just that the more time she spent helping Regina and trying to be her friend, the more time she wanted to spend helping Regina and wanting to be her friend.

It had started to get weird. She had started obsessing about it, and ultimately she decided to take a step back. She told Regina she needed a break and since then the two had been on prickly terms. Emma didn't know how to make it better, but she wanted to. She just couldn't tell Regina how she was feeling, so she regressed and ran away. Just when she thought things were getting good, but here was Henry telling her that things were on a downward spiral and Regina was more miserable than ever. She guessed that one did not simply 'get over' the loss of her soul mate. She hated that word.

Another message beeped in, "She's singing along to "I Knew You Were Trouble" for the fifth time a row."

Emma blew her hair out of her eyes, and cradled her chin in her hands, "That's bad."

The next message was an audio recording, from Henry. She braced herself as she hit play, and heard Regina's voice blending with Taylor's, "Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground…Oh! Oh! Trouble, trouble, trouble…"

Poor Regina hadn't even made it up to the 1989 album yet. Well, that settled it. She had to spend Valentine's Day with Regina. Damn it, just the luck of being the Savior she rationalized. Maybe Regina would know about the enchanted chocolates that would at least give them something to talk about.

"Fine, tell your Mom I want to spend Valentine's Day with her," Emma punched the message into her phone with force and mumbled to herself, 'if the kid is gonna twist my arm over it.' She made a mental note to eighty-six the ice cream. She'd bring alcohol, lots of booze.

"She says come over at 8 on Saturday," Henry's return message stated. So Regina was down with this? Emma pondered those implications. She had expected to get a call from Regina or at least a text putting up a fight, but she decided not to press the issue. Maybe Regina missed her company a little bit? It was probably a ridiculous thought, but for some reason Emma felt a bit nervous and excited to spend time with her. They could just ignore the whole Valentine's Day part of it.

Emma would bring wine (for drinking purposes) and the chocolate (for research purposes only) and maybe she'd get Regina a bouquet of flowers just to cheer her up. She liked roses…Emma called 'Game of Thorns' to place her order right away, she hoped there wasn't a repeat situation of 2012 Valentine's Day.

She sat back with a sigh and closed her eyes in relief. As an afterthought, she tapped another text out and hit send: "Mom, ask Belle to babysit, I have plans on V-day."


	2. Chapter 2

Henry yanked open the door as soon as Emma knocked. He pushed a finger to his lips to 'ssh' her and she hesitantly stepped inside Regina's house. Strains of Taylor Swift filtered down from upstairs, and she gave Henry the side eye. She shuffled the roses, into one hand and the large bag in her other felt tremendously heavy as the bottles of wine clinked together.

"She's upstairs," Henry whispered lifting his eyes skyward. He placed his scarf around his neck and dashed around Emma stepping through the still open door.

"Where are you going?" Emma's eyes widened in concern as full blown panic set in.

"Oh, I volunteered to babysit Neal for grandma and grandpa. Hope you can cheer up Mom!" Henry disappeared into the night calling over his shoulder, "Bye!"

Emma was left alone in the house except for Regina who was apparently upstairs, waiting in her bedroom. Realization dawned on Emma. Henry never even told his mother that Emma was coming over. She thought about sneaking out, and Regina would never be the wiser that she had stopped by. She heard a momentary pause in the music and then another track started.

"Never mind I'll find someone like you!" Adele sang, and Emma was sure Regina must have cranked the volume on that one. She shuffled around in the foyer, ignoring her flight or fight response. She felt more nervous than when she went and fought an actual dragon.

She ascended the stairs, taking in gulping breaths. Somehow she just couldn't get enough air. She felt silly armed with wine, flowers and a teddy bear. She followed the sounds of Adele until she stood at Regina's bedroom door.

She knocked.

"Henry, dinner is in the fridge," Regina called back, her voice sounding ragged.

"Um…hey, Regina," Emma hated that her own voice shook slightly as she spoke loudly through the door. "It's Emma. Henry left."

The music stopped abruptly. There was shuffling behind the door and a stretch of silence. Emma thought Regina was trying to avoid her, and she almost ditched her stuff at the door and made a break for it.

The door opened a crack as if Regina couldn't really believe Emma was standing outside her bedroom. All she could see was Regina's right eye and eyebrow.

The door opened wider, "You're really here."

"Hi."

They both looked at one another unsure of what to say. Emma took in Regina's disheveled appearance she was wearing a black silk robe over pajama bottoms and a camisole. Her hair was wavy and unstyled, and her face was scrubbed clean of makeup. Emma couldn't help but think that heartbreak looked good on her.

"Not to be rude, but why are you here?" Regina asked, though she didn't sound unkind.

"Um…" Emma licked her lips and frowned, wondering what exactly to say. Perhaps, that their son tricked her into thinking that they had an arranged meeting? Or that she simply missed Regina's friendship and wanted to spend Valentine's Day with her?

Instead she sheepishly handed over the roses, practically thrusting them into Regina's hands as she looked down at the bag in her hand. She mumbled, "Ice cream is gonna melt."

"Oh…" Regina sounded surprised. "Would you like to go downstairs?"

"Nah, I've got spoons, plastic cups for the wine, and I even brought a corkscrew."

Emma fished around in the bag and handed Regina the teddy bear, as she pushed past her into her bedroom. She figured now that the worst was over she had better make the most of it. She pulled out the gallon sized tub of chocolate fudge ice cream, (no wonder that bag was so heavy) and 2 spoons.

"So Henry says you've been listening to a lot of Taylor Swift. That bad, huh?" Emma dug into the ice cream. She was going to play this up like it wasn't Valentine's Day, despite the flowers, wine and teddy bear. She was just going to pretend like she hadn't avoided Regina for the better part of two weeks. They were friends. Friends hung out like this all the time.

She certainly didn't want to hear about Robin Hood all night, but if Regina needed to talk, Emma was there to listen.

"Emma, what are you doing here? There…you're in my bed," Regina was stammering and Emma looked up mid-bite to see that she was still just standing there clutching those flowers and the teddy bear like she was confused and maybe a little bit touched.

"I figured you're already up here all comfortable and yeah…" Emma felt a bit dumb, and self-conscious. Maybe Regina was really upset at her for not being around for the past couple weeks and this was not okay. "I can leave the wine and get out of here if you don't want me in your bed."

Regina was quick to dissuade her, "No, no…you can stay. I'm just wondering what the purpose of all this is?"

"Oh, well…it's Valentine's Day…" Damn it, Emma had promised that she wasn't going to bring that up. "Well, anyway, I thought you might need some cheering up, and Henry made it sound like you were totally down with me coming over here tonight…so here I am."

Regina relaxed a small bit, moving across the room to place the flowers on her nightstand, she expertly positioned the teddy bear in front of them. "You're more than welcome, I suppose. We are friends…"

"Thanks, I um…do you want me to open the wine?" Emma asked chasing a dribble of ice cream as it slooped off the spoon. She caught it with her tongue just before it hit Regina's duvet.

"I don't know if it's a good idea if I start drinking," Regina sat on the side of the bed, facing away from Emma. "I might not want to stop."

"Oh, yeah like last time we did shots? You were knocking them back like one after another. I couldn't keep up, but it was sure fun," Emma thought fondly of that night.

"I couldn't get out of bed the next day," Regina chuckled softly, "but you're right. It was…fun."

"Can I ask you something?" Emma shifted around so she could rummage in the bag.

"Yes," Regina replied a bit too quickly, her face lighting up for a brief moment as she turned around to follow the sound of Emma's voice as she searched in the bag.

"Someone dropped these chocolates off to me…do you have any idea what could be in them and why they are enchanted?"

Regina looked at the chocolates and started to laugh. "These are from Tinkerbell. She's become quite the entrepreneur since she's been in this land. Do you want to eat these chocolates with me?"

"Is Tinkerbell my fairy godmother?" Emma didn't know how she felt about that. The fallen fairy was nothing but trouble.

"She just calls herself that…these chocolates are infused with Kumacha," Regina explained, taking one out and smelling it.

"Like that fermented tea from the health store?" Emma scrunched her nose up and gingerly smelled the chocolate as Regina passed it to her.

"No, it's a plant from the Enchanted Forest. Tinker bell must have brought some seeds over and started a little crop. She set up a little stand on the path to the Merry Men's camp; she's been selling Kumacha infused cupcakes, brownies and chocolates."

"So what does it do when you eat it?" Emma was starting to get the idea that Tinkerbell was happily selling whacky tobaccy. Everyone had to make a living.

"It gives a feeling of euphoria, and induces lust in the users," Regina shrugged. "I only tried it once when I was a young queen. I went to a party with Jefferson…but that was a long, long time ago."

"Oh, Regina, what a rebel you were," Emma eyed the chocolate, wondering about that part about the inducing lust. "I'll eat one, but only if you do too."

"Wait, before either of us eats anything, you have to tell me what is going on with you," Regina sounded on the edge of tears. "Everything was going well…I thought. You were helping me, and then you just stopped. But here you are in my bed on Valentine's Day."

Emma had wanted to avoid this conversation, but she had to face it. She had ignored Regina, and she didn't know how to explain herself. "I know. I'm sorry. I didn't know how to help you anymore and I got scared."

"Scared of what?" Regina moved closer to look the other woman over and glean insight from her body language.

"I don't know. It seems dumb. I was enjoying your company, but I was afraid you'd find your happy ending, and then you wouldn't need me anymore. Henry said you're still so sad over Robin and everything so…"

"Henry told you that? You think I've been sitting up here crying over Robin all this time?" Regina asked looking stunned.

"Well, yeah…soul mate, and all that."

"I wasn't crying over him…I mean I'm over him… I was crying over you, you idiot," Regina admitted.


	3. Chapter 3

Emma braced herself on the bed; the room was suddenly spinning and tilting in her field of vision. She hadn't even eaten an enchanted chocolate yet. Regina had been crying over her? Crying to Taylor Swift because she felt like Emma had abandoned her?

"You were upset over me?"

Regina crawled over the bed, her cheeks flushed in embarrassment. She placed her palm on Emma's back, "Yes, but I thought you knew that."

"No…" she blurted out, as the pieces started falling in place. She had been an idiot, and of course, Regina would think she knew. She showed up on Valentine's Day with romantic gifts. Maybe she had subconsciously hoped for something more than friendship with her. She just hadn't let herself hope that hard because she never thought that the feelings would be returned. "I knew you were trouble when you walked in…that was for me?"

The brunette blushed harder and looked away, "You weren't supposed to know about that. Henry shouldn't have told you."

"Henry knew how you felt?" Emma closed her eyes as she processed all the information.

"Well, yes. I haven't exactly been subtle with my feelings, Emma. I thought you didn't return them, but why else would you bring me flowers and a stupid bear on today of all days?"

"No, I mean…Yes, I do want more than friendship with you, but I thought you were hung up on Robin, and honestly it was getting a bit unbearable for me to be around you all the time."

She was worried she was going to start to cry so she buried her face in a pillow. She wasn't the best at expressing her feelings on the best of days. Most of the time she didn't even realize what she was feeling when it was happening. She'd had her ups and downs with Regina, but what she was feeling now was definitely a bit of stupidity tinged with relief.

Regina wanted to be more than friends, and it was Valentine's Day. They had wine and lust chocolates and each other.

It was a still a stupid holiday. Emma was here in Regina's bedroom and they should make the most of it. Valentine's Day only came around once a year, and if this was just some mistake borne out of loneliness on Regina's part…Emma knew she'd be crushed. She'd have to borrow that Taylor Swift album forever.

"What are you thinking about?" Regina sounded scared when she spoke and her voice cut through the quiet of the room interrupting Emma's thoughts.

This is where Emma could shrug and say nothing, but she was determined to turn a new leaf. "I'm worried that you're going to regret this. I'm worried I'll make a mistake."

"I won't. You couldn't."

Emma nodded in agreement and lifted her head to make eye contact. Regina's face reflected her own worries, but there was something in her expression that caused Emma to take a leap of faith. She always knew when Regina was lying and she definitely was not.

"What are we going to do?" Emma let her eyes flutter over Regina, who was still in her robe. It would be so easy to just reach out and pull on the loosely tied knot, and pull it off of her. She felt guilty that she had caused Regina more suffering. It hadn't been her intention, but it looked like she had to do to make it up to her.

She'd make it up to her all night if necessary.

"Let's have fun…that is the reason I like you. You're the only person besides Henry who can make me truly forget about things and let go," Regina bit her lip and Emma watched her as she flipped open the box of chocolates and took one out. She held it out to Emma and pushed it up to her lips. Emma took the chocolate into her mouth and let it melt on her tongue.

Regina daintily ate a chocolate of her own. It was rich and dark and tasted slightly of a fruit Emma couldn't place. In only a few minutes, Emma started to feel like reality was blurred at the edges. A simple rush of happiness washed through her body and she felt light and clean like her soul had gone through the car wash.

She heard Regina sigh with contentment, and move the tub of ice cream off of the bed. Emma had forgotten about that, but she was sure she'd want some later when the Kamucha munchies kicked in. If it melted she'd just fish out the fudge chunks. Chocolate always tasted better when she was high. Not that she'd smoked up that often, and she'd definitely never been high like that on a foreign fruity tasting herb that tasted like…oh yeah, she remembered: Ecto Cooler.

Regina shook her from her memory as she slid up in the bed and moved closer to Emma reaching out and taking her hand. She looked so relaxed and carefree. A lazy grin warmed her face.

Emma played with her fingers and murmured, "You look really beautiful…not just now, like all the time. I've always wanted to tell you that."

"Thank you." She made those two words sound so full of promise and joy. "Do you know what I've always wanted to do to you?"

"Probably the same thing I've wanted to do too," Emma replied as they both inched closer to one another in bed. The enchanted chocolates were kicking in full force, or perhaps it was the proximity of Regina, but Emma was definitely feeling the lust.

By the looks of it Regina was feeling it too, she closed the remaining space between them and rolled right on top of Emma, pinning her to the bed. They both giggled like children, eyes crinkled and teeth bared, and then when they got caught up in one another's gaze they stopped laughing and started kissing.

Emma realized through the haze that she would never, ever, ever get enough of this feeling. She tried to memorize the softness of Regina's lips: the slight tickle of her breath when she pulled back only to press in more forcefully.

It didn't take long before the kisses grew more passionate, heated and hungry. Emma felt Regina's hand all over her. She was tangled in her hair, and pressed against her chest. Emma blindly fumbled with the tie on Regina's robe snatching it away and sliding her hands underneath around her waist, to dip under the elastic band of her silky pajama bottoms and squeeze the round globes of her ass.

Regina needled her thigh between Emma's, and she readily lifted her arms up when she felt the brunette impatiently pull at her shirt, tugging it over her arms and head. Everywhere they touched felt whole and complete like they were always meant to meld into one being.

Emma was still holding onto Regina's butt, pushing her hips forward in encouragement. All her senses were heightened and every kiss and touch of Regina's lips on her neck and collar bone felt magnified and all consuming. She wanted more. She needed more skin, more kisses and more contact. She decided to stop being so lazy and with a determined huff she rolled them over in one fluid motion.

Regina let out an excited squeal unlike any noise Emma had ever heard the woman make. It delighted her and she made it her mission to get that reaction again. She slid Regina's pants down thighs and off then worked on her thin camisole. Regina was using her last bit of concentration to fumble with the button on Emma's jeans, but with as high as she was her hand eye coordination was nonexistent. Emma, being more practiced at taking off her own pants, brushed her hands away and quickly removed her jeans along with her panties. She reached around her back and unclasped her bra, shaking it off.

She took a long look at Regina laying there naked and wanting , and changing colors, (but that was due to the drugs) and dove back down on top of her, kissing hungrily at every inch of skin her lips could reach. She paused to thoroughly love on her breasts, licking and lathing her nipples with her tongue as Regina delighted her again by moaning in pleasure. She was twisting her fingers in Emma's scalp sending pinpricks of unadulterated pleasure pinging all over her body.

Emma reluctantly left Regina's breasts in search of her southern lands, kissing every freckle as she made her way down her body. Regina seemed to alternate watching Emma on her exploration of her body, and slamming her head down on the pillow as she became more and more overwhelmed with sensation.

Her legs were open and waiting as Emma licked long trails up her inner thighs, moaning in appreciation of her want. She was wet and Emma had to taste her. At the first touch of her tongue, Regina twitched and mumbled that she couldn't believe this was really happening. Emma smiled against her pushing in closer, loving the taste and texture of her in her mouth, and against her face.

She wrapped her hands around Regina's thighs to and held her face there, letting Regina do her thing, as she bucked her hips wildly against her. Emma thrust her tongue inside her, wiggling and slurping as she went. She held nothing back and neither did Regina as she came with squeal and several hard spasming contractions of her inner muscles. Emma didn't want to stop, but Regina lightly tugged on her hair and beckoned her.

She gladly scrambled up the length of her body and kissed the daylights out of her. The ache of her own arousal was growing exponentially with each passing moment. Regina grabbed at Emma's hips, pulling down to straddle her. She dipped her fingers into her wetness, and sought out her clit, swirling around and around, using just the right amount of pressure to coax out the pleasure. Emma pushed her hips down on her outstretched fingers. She rode Regina's hand as she leaned forward so they could kiss, their tongues keeping in time with the thrust of her hips down and fingers up.

It took only a few more hard slams of her body down until she teetered at the precipice and finally fell into orgasm. Her stomach collided against Regina's as she fell on top of her feeling boneless and spent. The air was charged with the intensity of their lovemaking, and Emma buried her face into Regina's neck as her body began to cool.

As Regina rubbed soothing circles onto her back, Emma thought of chocolate, big red hearts, Taylor Swift, and teddy bears. She was really high.

"I am in love with you," she whispered into her ear, and the last thing she heard as she started to fall into a warm, cuddly sleep was Regina saying it back.


End file.
